When in Remnant : Full throttle
by Elijahkat02
Summary: Your normal cliche harry veil then remnant ... This is a story based on thyjoking shadows without light
1. Chapter 1

A/N **Hello its me again , this is my second story. I was going through harry potter and rwby archive and saw an intresting story plot so I asked the author Thyjoking for permission to use his plot and he gave me permission.**

 **So here we are.**

A/N #2 **: so am throwing harry into remnant giving him supercool weapons and his involment in the pre-RWBY arc so no team RWBY , JNPR , CVFY and CRNL so hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I owned RWBY and HARRY POTTER for a year, but that may have been a bad dream.**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **When I fell**

11:30 PM 31st December 1997

On a small blue-green planet, called "Earth" (a not very reasonable name given a good two thirds of it is water), there exists a small island. On this island, in a small street, in a small suburb, there is a small house. It's not very nice-looking, and it's very grubby and dirty compared to its neighbours. There is one small important detail about it however, and this is it:

It's not really there.

None of the neighbors can see it. They simply remark on the quite amusing clerical error that caused number 11 to end up next to number 13.

But something hides an apartment block from normal eyes but Magic hides it, showing it to only those who know about it. The force of magic is strong on this world,permeating through the air and through the people.

Not many worlds have something quite this powerful, and the power always comes with a price, a way for severe Darkness to rise. On this world, the power is easily abused, and man easily corrupted.

Inside the building, namely Number 12 grimmuald place, sits a group of magicals around an oak table. They are nervous, and making final goodbyes. They know that they will lose people, that some may fall in the name of justice. To end the war that ravaged and destroyed their world.

The teenager at the head of the table looks very weary. he looked as if he hadn't slept in a while, as if waiting for the guillotine to drop. He has dark messy hair, and is wearing a set of black wizarding robes. The table is silenced quickly when he stands to his feet and clears his throat. He green eyes glowing behind his round glasses, all weariness gone, instead replaced with a burning fire.

"My fellow members of the Order of the Phoenix,today may be our final battle, our greatest offense."

He paused, and looked around at the expectant faces.

" Today we will fight , Today we will be victorious, whether we win or lose.

Because we will burn as a light in the darkness,

blinding the shadows and bringing hope to the

masses. We will deal a great blow against the Dark Lord today. We will show him that we are still fighting. What we stand for and hopefully put an end to him."

An inspiring speech, given by a leader to his people in a time of need. They don't question him, nor his plan, but simply know that there is no alternative.

They clap for him as he leaves the room, two others following him, close by his side. The trio climb the many stairs in a grim silence, punctuated only by the occasional sound of chatter escaping from downstairs. They reach the top, and enter the attic,unlocking the door with a key hanging from the leader's neck. After closing the door and casting anti-eavesdropping charms, they collapse into the three soft armchairs.

The large desk occupying the centre of the room is covered in miscellaneous books and papers. Thick books, paper blueprints and most curiously, a small leather-bound book, its cover scarred with a perfect circle. The journal simply extrudes malevolence, without actual doing anything.

"Why can't we tell them the whole plan, Harry?"

The woman in the right chair spoke first. She had brown curly hair, and was wearing a wrinkled set of robes. She looked like she hadn't fully rested in a week.

"We just can't. To give them that much hope... If I were to fail, it would break them." explained Harry.

"But they deserve to know, Harry."

"No, Hermione."

The redhead interrupted, trying to change the

subject. "Where did you pull that speech from,

Harry? ' Light in the dark' and all that. Pretty

impressive."

Harry looked down, and said dejectedly, "Professor Dumbledore's old notes."

"Ah."

After a few moments, Hermione spoke up again.

"How can we be sure this is even going to work? The ritual might not work with multiple Hocruxes, and the two times we know it did, the people only had one."

Harry sighed, as if he had already explained this.

"The info is definitely from the Department of

Mysteries, just stolen by Rookwood, and intercepted by us before it got to You-Know-Who. And just as well too. "

He stood up and started to pace around the room.

"We've been on this Hocrux hunt for almost a year Hermione! And we haven't found anything! People have been dying, left and right,

But now we have something,and no matter how untrustworthy the information may be, we have to act on it."

He gestured at the smallest pile of books. The books there ranged from a few centuries old, to maybe even a millennia. The top book's title was written in strange spidery writing, in ancient Greek:

 **Το λεξικό δεν Ερπων** **ὁ** **δεινός.**

A rough translation would have been 'The defeat of Herpo the Foul'. Herpo the Foul was the first man to breed a basilisk, the creator of many dark arts, from the burning Fiendfyre to the Drink of Despair, a successful attempt at the recreation of a Dementor's ability to bring forth the victim's worst memories.

But the darkest of all, the discovery of a ritual that finally turned him from man to monster, was the creation of a Hocrux. He split his soul and his mind for immortality. And this book documented the first Dark Lord's fall from power.

His Hocrux may have been immune to his other

inventions, Basilisk venom and Fiendfyre, both

destructive beyond measure, but it was not

completely indestructible.

You don't need to destroy them, only send them elsewhere.

"For the first time, we have found a way to kill him. Completely and forever. And we have to take that chance. We can't keep running around, hoping to just stumble upon the rest of Voldemort's Hocruxes."

"We have to act quickly before he realise his horcrux are missing."

Harry sat back down, leaning forward.

"We've discussed the plan, and it's final. Hermione and I will take Polyjuice Potion of the ministry workers we stunned last week, and I will make my way down to the Department of Mysteries under the Cloak, while Hermione splits off towards the security office and tries to disable the security measures."

Hermione nodded, face looking a little apprehensive about her job.

"After this, Ron will take the Order through the Floo and fight through the Ministry. Try to free as many of the prisoners as you can, and supply them with wands. The apparition wards should be down, and you should try and evacuate everyone who can't fight."

Ron also nodded, face grave. Hermione spoke up, in a hesitant voice. "But what if something goes wrong?

What if You-Know-Who shows up before the ritual can begin?"

Harry sigh and picked up the diary , and the fire was back in his eyes.

"I'll improvise."

1:30 AM 1st January 1998

Some time later, the strange people are back at 12 Grimmauld Place.

They are tired, they are injured, and they number far less then they did only an hour before. Grubby, torn and in many cases bleeding, they elicit many cries of astonishment from the wide-awake neighbors. And the neighbors are still awake, simply because the people are firing fireworks into the air, along with what look like lasers. It is far too loud, even for NewYears, especially so far past midnight.

Some of them are crying, some are celebrating, and one just sits at the moodily lit kitchen table,

contemplating the stains on the surface in front of her.

Hermione Granger was a strange person, and still is.

A bookworm till the end, and very loyal to her

friends. She never made friends easily, tending to scare them away even at a young age. But Hogwarts was when that had changed. She had found friends,adventures, and magic.

But all good things must come to an end, and evil and discrimination had finally reared its ugly head.

She had the scar to prove it, the word Mudblood cut onto the inside of her arm. They had been forced to hunt for indestructible items, hidden from sight. An impossible task. This wasn't a fairy tale, it wasn't possible to destroy the undestroyable, let alone find the unfindable. So they found a way to bring the Hocruxes to them.

The book had described a ancient Archway, hidden deep underground. It told of a soft tattered veil hanging within, muttering, gently whispering to those who had lost family, luring them closer. It told of brave men who had died to find Herpo the Foul's Hocrux, desperate to stop the monster. They had thrown it into the Archway of Death, hoping that it truly would pass beyond the Veil. But Death needed both pieces of the soul, and Herpo too was forced through the Archway by forces unknown to man.

And with this knowledge that the book provided, the battle was won, not because they gained anything,but because of the destruction of a monster.

Voldemort was dead, killed once and for all. He took most of his death eaters with him. The Flight from Death was over. And the price was paid,in blood.

Harry potter was dead. But what ever he did ensured the end of the war once and for all because what ever happened in the department of mystries killed almost all death eaters ,those that didn't die were rendered squibs for the rest of their pitiful lives. But the-boy-who-lived dead. Impossible. Yet true. And hermione would have to accept that.

The plan had succeeded, and then failed. The world had been rid of its darkest shadow, moments before it had lost its brightest light.

People wouldn't mourn the death of Harry wouldn't celebrate his life.

No, instead the people would celebrate the

vanquishing of the Dark Lord, just as they had done sixteen years before. And Hermione couldn't blame them.

Ron sat down heavily opposite Hermione. He looked just as she felt. He probably felt even worse, losing his family as well as his friends. A deep cut had been scored across his face, cutting to the cheekbone, but he didn't seem to care. It would scar him forever.

"He's dead" he muttered in a low voice. She didn't know whether he was talking about Harry or Voldemort. "Really dead this time."

"Either must die at the hand of the other," Hermione said hollowly, "For neither can live while the other survives."

Ron winced at the line of the prophecy. It was all too obvious now. Prophecies were never straight forward. Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort were destined to die together.

More people were celebrating in the next room over.

Ron could vaguely hear loud bangs, probably more fireworks, outside.

No-one had actually seen either of them die, of

course. But too many people had seen Voldemort himself travel down to the Department of Mysteries,with swift movement, blasting anyone, friend or foe,

out of his way.

The first sign of a great battle fought between Harry and Voldemort, were the rumbles deep below the ground. Cracks had appeared in the lower levels of the ministry, releasing the Dementors from their cells. They had descended upon both sides of the battle, feeding on any unprotected souls.

Thankfully, the next thing that happened were the terrifying shrieks of every Dementor as they lit up in individual in flames.

No-one knew what had happened to the no longer immortal Dementors. Some were saying the concentration of magic was too extreme, and that they had been vaporized, but that didn't explain why the Dementors in Azkaban were missing as well.

No-one was even able to study the burnt remains, because seconds after the immolation of the Dementors, the entire Ministry had collapsed, straight down into the dark secret chambers of the Department of Mysteries.

But that was not only thing that had happened across britain.

The Lestrange vault in Gringotts had cracked open and the goblins were inciting rebellion, again.

A hole had been blown through the wall of Hogwarts,taking out several of the millennia old wards as well as a much surprised Headmaster Snape.

Stonehenge had been disturbed, the large stones

surrounding a deep crack in the ground. Muggle

investigators were reporting recent human bones

buried underneath.

And last but not least, the headless body of Umbridge had been discovered in her home. The last one was probably good news to most people, especially to the muggleborns she had been prosecuting.

But at the department of mystries something else happened.

11:59PM 31st December 1997

Harry stood upon the pedestal in the darkened room,waiting patiently. A small book was held loosely in one hand, and his wand gripped in the other. His Invisibility Cloak was hiding him from sight, though he knew it would be useless.

The atmosphere was brooding, tense. The Veil

fluttered gently in an invisible breeze. The air was cold and still.

Harry waited. He knew that Voldemort was coming, had felt his rage through the scar, seen the blood of his minions spilt. Voldemort knew of the theft of his Hocrux, and was coming to reclaim it.

Harry heard the loud bang, as well as seeing the

explosion through Voldemort's eyes.

The door was blasted off its hinges, but it was. Not the right door.

Voldemort strode on, melting another door into a heap of bubbling metal, and this time, he had found the right room.

Harry turned and watched his invisible self from Voldemort's eyes through the Veil. It was a

disconcerting sight, watching a blank space where you knew you were. He knew Voldemort was sharing this double vision with him and could pin-point exactly where he was. Looking through the shimmering Veil wasn't helping either. It gave a twisting image through the transparent fabric.

"Harry Potter."

The name was said slowly in a low menacing hiss, not so much as a name but as a curse. Voldemort looked directly at him, invisible or not.

"Tom Riddle." Harry replied, with equal loathing. He pushed back the hood of the cloak, his head becoming visible. "It's your birthday." he to Voldemort.

Voldemort scowled. "Age does not matter to an

immortal." He proclaimed.

Harry held up his hand. The diary dangled from it,supported by one page pinched between two red eyes grew angry at the sight of his mistreatment of the Hocrux.

"An immortal, huh?"

"What do you expect to do with that?" Voldemort asked angrily, slowing his stride towards Harry. "And, I suppose it was Dumbledore who told you about my Horcrux, wasn't it?"

Harry nodded silently, swinging the diary from side to side. Voldemort's head followed it, like a

hypnotized snake. Oh the irony.

"You cannot hope to destroy it. It is indestructible,even to the darkest Fiendfyre." Voldemort boasted arrogantly, standing on the other side of the Veil now, staring intently at Harry. "Even Basilisk venom,which dissolves through the strongest enchantments,won't affect it."

"I know," said Harry, pulling out the sword of

Gryffindor from under his cloak. "I tested it, I tried. The venom only did destroy the compulsion charms you placed on it though." He sliced across the cover of the book, and a small amount of black steam rose, before the cut healed itself, leaving a white scar across the mottled circle already present. Herpo the Foul would set safeguards against his own creations after all.

Harry spoke, with a grim smile on his face. "Oh, but don't you see? There has to be a way to destroy them.

Don't you ever wonder why there aren't any other immortal evil wizards around?"

Voldemort took a deep breath, leaned forward, and his eyes seemed to glow red in the dark. His pale face was lit by the meagre light, and showed its snakelike features to Harry.

"I have come closer to immortality than any who have come before. I hold the Elder Wand. I have split my soul seven times, and I have already come back from death's door once."

He was angry now, fury behind every word.

"If Nicholas Flamel was at the gates of the immortal's palace, then I have already ascended the highest tower. I SHALL NEVER DIE! Do you not understand that you can never hope to defeat me?"

Harry held up the diary properly, and opened it with the other hand, flipping through the blank pages as if he were reading. He sighed and bowed his head, then said pitifully, "I guess you're right."

Midnight 1st January 1998

He looked up again, and Voldemort almost stepped back with the intensity of the flames in his eyes.

"But the balance must always be restored. And did you know Herpo the foul died here" And with this, he tossed the book gently towards Voldemort.

Voldemort, startled, instinctively reached out to catch

it, but as it passed through the Archway between

them, it fell into the shimmering Veil. It dissolved into scarlet dust, floating through the air.

Voldemort just stared in bewilderment, fingers

sweeping through the red mist. His face tightened in surprise, and he screamed in a primal voice.

"No. No! NO!"

Harry's scar burned like lava. Slow, steady, and

dissolving everything. His mind was filled with the agony of anger, pure rage and utter loathing.

Voldemort raised his wand to curse Harry but it was torn out of his hand, and passed through the Veil in a shower of bright white dust.

The Veil was flapping wildly, caught in an invisible gale.

The floors rumbled and cracked, spitting out a golden goblet through the dark crevice. It flew towards Harry, who was still hunched over in pain. Only because of his Seeker reflexes did he roll in time as the goblet shot pass him. The goblet dissolved into shining yellow dust as it passed through the Veil, floating through the air as motes of light.

Voldemort had ran around the Veil to where Harry knelt in pain. He grabbed Harry by his throat and pulled him up to face level. Harry stared into his panic-stricken eyes.

"What have you done?" He screamed into Harry's face.

Harry laughed, even though he was still in agony, his throat burning at the touch of Voldemort's slender fingers.

"Did Herpo the Foul ever regret? Did Black Alyss, a woman who made her own daughter a Hocrux, ever love?"

A ring, set with a dirty black stone whipped by, inches from the pair, and shattered into black dust as it hit the Veil.

"You're dead Tom, whether you truly regret your life or not. Your soul is passing through Death's true door even now."

A locket bounced through the open doorway,

sounding like it had broken several important items, and Voldemort dropped Harry. It was green, and emblazoned by a green S, and the chain it hung was on covered in blood. Voldemort tried to grab it as it passed, but it tore itself away from his grip, flying through the Veil and turning into green dust.

Voldemort was panicked now, and Harry knew why.

Only one Hocrux remained now, according to his count.

The roof began to shake, and boulders began to rain down on them. Harry rolled to one side to avoid a particularly big one, the size of a couch.

Harry saw, lying on his back, the shiny tiara soar

through the air towards the Archway. Voldemort

failed to stop it again, and his hand was left bloody from the impact. A blue spray of dust hung in the air behind him.

Harry stood up slowly, and met Voldemort's eyes stared into red, and only one pair was triumphant. Voldemort stepped forward but stopped and, if it was possible, paled further.

All he could do was watch in silence as Voldemort stumbled, and slowly, slowly he was pulled backwards, as if by an invisible force. His mouth hung open in a silent scream, as he was pulled back into the Archway, vanishing forever from this world.

The emerald green dust left behind glittered in the air, like sunlight shining on the scales of a jungle snake.

Harry fell to his knees in exhaustion. The pain in his scar, the pain he had felt for years, was gone, silenced at last. The monster was dead, the world saved, many innocents avenged. The chamber was falling to pieces around him. "Maybe now," Harry thought with skepticism, "I can have a normal life."

A new pain in his forehead told him no. He started being dragged slowly on his knees, pulled towards the Veil. He shouted, panicked, and grabbed the nearest thing, the boulder he had nearly been crushed by.

The Archway was pulling him in, taking him with Voldemort. The Veil was trying to take him!

His scar was burning again, more painful than

anything Voldemort had ever caused him. His head was being pulled back, his neck straining under the pressure.

He couldn't leave behind Ron and Hermione, leave behind his friends and family.

No, no, NO!

But Harry's exhausted grip was slipping on the rock,and he felt himself let go. The tattered fabric fluttered, as if reaching out gently for him, and he closed his eyes and felt no more pain as he passed through the should have known the victory was to good to be true.

All that was left was glowing scarlet dust. It hovered in the air for a few beautiful seconds, mixing with the emerald green, before dispersing into the falling rubble from the roof.

A/N **#1 I will say most of what I wrote was taken from Thyjoking 'shadows without light'**

 **So in case you didn't read the heading I asked for permission from the author to use his story to create this ... Fin**

 **No flames**

A/N **#2 update will be posted weekly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : crash landing**

Disclaimer: Do not own. Monty Oum will always own RWBY, in death as in life. And Harry Potter belongs to J.k Rowling and half the chapter belongs to Thyjoking.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Death speaking"**

 **Death Holds me not**

Glowing orbs twinkle, spread out across the infinity,before disappearing, engulfed by a Darkness. They shine bright, in different colors of red and blue, green and yellow, white and black, and all the shades in-between. They are the only color in this desolate void.

But the Darkness is a real Darkness, not just the

absence of light or a pure blackness, but another

substance altogether, hovering, flowing across

eternity.

This is the place where you can stare into the abyss,and it truly will stare back.

There was an aberration in the abyss though, several in fact. Aberrations that have not been seen in this realm for hundreds of years, not that Time is a relevant dimension here.

The Darkness surrounds one such abnormality, a

book floating in the void, and gathers as close as it can. The brightest scarlet light shines through the mist, the Darkness swirls, and when it spreads again,

the journal has vanished. The Darkness moves on, and the abnormalities vanish, as fast as they may appear. It swallows all and sends them on, knowing that It has eternity in which to do so.

The last abnormalities, two men, hover in the void,faces obscured by the unreal shadows. The taller man is shaking, unable to find an escape. He struggles, but there is nowhere to go, nowhere to escape to. Within seconds, or maybe after a millennia, the Darkness swallows the first.

It tears into the scared, insane man, judging,

watching every little detail, every dirty secret, every gruesome murder. It stares into his soul, and finds it unworthy and unwhole. Split seven times into eight pieces, it is unstable and unique. This is new to the Darkness. Never in eternity, never in a million rebirths and reincarnations of the universe, has It seen a soul in eight pieces. The soul is only made up of seven pieces, and to have created eight is impossible. And yet, this monster had done it.

The Darkness stops swirling, and violently exits the body, leaving it limp and hanging. The man lifts his head one last time, and his face can be seen. In one moment, it is the handsome face of a teenager, and in the same moment, a snake-like monster. The faces both have one thing in common though, and that is

their eyes. Red as blood, and within them, the

essence of defeat. This the terrified stare of a man that knows his fate. What he sees is unique to him alone, but he has spent his life trying to escape from it.

The Darkness contracts around him, and when it

expands and moves away, the man is there no

longer. Only the light can be seen, moving with the Darkness. The deepest, darkest green.

The Darkness turns Its attention onto the next

anomaly,the eight soul piece of the first anomaly was partially merged with this one but he had ripped the soul piece out of the other but the soul piece took part of the other soul. It has an eternity more to wait,after all, and until then, It must continue Its job.

 **Having a meeting with death**

Harry was falling, falling into the deep darkness of the Veil. He had been here forever, and and another eternity would pass before he reached the ground.

But there is no such thing as eternity, for one day,even Death must die.

Harry found himself lying curled up on the cold

ground. All he could feel was astonishment at still being alive, beyond the Veil, beyond the eternal fall.

He tried to open his eyes, but closed them back lights were to bright. There was a slow rhythmic rumble reverberating through the floor like a train was passing nearby.

Harry felt himself. All his limbs seem intact. His glasses were missing but he could see clearly. His shirt was in tatters with his trousers but his shoes was intact his sweet black modified timberland And more annoyingly. The sword of gryffindor was on his hip. It didn't feel right. He had brought it to demostrate the basilisk vemon to voldermort.

He subtly checked whether his wand was in his wrist holster before trying to open his eyes again,squinting against the glare. Blurry shapes began to emerge.

If he was somehow alive, than who knew what else would lie beyond the Veil. At the very least,Voldemort was in here with him. He would need his wand.

Suprisingly, he recognised this place. It looked

awfully like King's Cross, but everything was pure white, which did explain the blinding light. It was a lot cleaner and emptier, but that wasn't that hard to achieve.

The rhythmic thumping that sounded like a train was in fact, a train. Or rather, several trains. The

platforms repeated endlessly across the station, and at every few platforms was a train, with empty faced figures boarding but not exiting.

Harry might have to revise his statement on not

being dead. His astonishment was slowly being

replaced by a dull hopelessness.

The trains themselves stretched off into the distance along with the platforms, unending. The same office repeated every few hundred meters, with identical

white benches outside every one. None of the clocks had numbers, nor hands. Every platform number was the same. ∞. Infinity. No beginning, no end,simply always.

Outside the office nearest him sat a tall figure,

hooded in a dark cloak. Underneath the bench it sat upon was a whimpering 6year old child-like creature, for which Harry felt revulsion and at the same time, pity. It was curled up, seemingly trying not to touch its skin,where great raw patches lay, filled with seeping pus. And it looks a bit like him.

The figure above it stood from the bench, and Harry thought for one bizarre second that it might be Dumbledore for a split-second. It was tall, almost three meters, and stood almost as an old man might, tired and carefully.

When the figure turned to him, Harry saw it in closer detail. It looked a dementor,its face was gray and scabby , its mouth just a gaping hole. But unlike a dementor it had eyes. Bright blue eyes that stared into infinity. They were even deeper than snape black irises.

It started to glide towards him, but he didn't feel the temperature change. It covered the distance between them within seconds, harry fumbled for his wand stumbling back.

' **Mortal**.' It said, in deep tones

The voice reminded Harry of Professor Binn's voice, very old and slow. But not the sound of old parchment, like Binn's, but of the sound of dried skin, crackling off a skeleton's bones. He had never heard a Dementor talk. He always thought it would sound raspier.

 **'You have a choice. Life or Death.'**

Harry tried to ignore the fact that the Dementor-thing didn't seem to have a tongue or voicebox, or was breathing. He instead tried to focus on actually finding out where he was. "Where...Where am I? Am I dead? And what are you?"

 **'This place is the void between realities, a place where you are neither alive nor dead. For the first time, for the first time in eternity, a mortal has the choice of which it will be. And what am I?**

 **'I Am Death.'**

Harry knew his jaw was flapping open. This was

Death! The Death! It was somehow, impossibly,

offering a way out, back to the land of the living.

Finally he closed his mouth and asked suspiciously. "Why are you giving me this choice, why am I so special?"

Death leaned foward and tapped Harry forehead with one long bony finger. The touch felt cold and impersonal.

 **'The shattered shard of a soul is attached to yours and has merged with your soul. The soul is never meant to be shattered only torn**.'

Voldemort made a horcrux out of him? That's why the veil pulled him in!

 **The shattered piece** , Death repeated, slowly

gesturing behind him at the pathetic curled creature, **must be rejoined.**

"And that will bring me back to life?" asked Harry uncertainly.

Death stared blankly at him.

 **The soul piece will be rejoined, regardless of your choice, mortal. The choice you are being given is between whether the shard is removed from you and joined to it, or removed from it and joined to you.**

Harry was disgusted the thought of joining anything,let alone his soul, with that creature. "And if I remove the shard from myself?"

 **Then the shard will take half of your soul with it to join with the others.** Said Death with finality.

"Oh." That pretty much summed up Harry's feelings at the moment. If he wanted to live, he would have to live with half a soul.

 **If you choose Life, than you will be sent to the**

 **world of broken souls, until you reunite with**

 **pieces of the soul to form a new soul**.

"Ah". Harry said. The life choice seemed to be getting kind of worse. Maybe he could just choose to die. He would see his family again.

 **If you choose Death, you will pass on, and the**

 **other mortal will travel to the land of broken souls**.

"Wait a second," interrupted Harry. "You mean if I choose to die, Voldemort comes back to life?"

 **The other mortal will continue to exist,Yes.**

"Well, fuck that." He said viciously. He couldn't just let Voldemort live after all that trouble. Who knew what chaos he would cause in the new world. "I'm choosing Life." Even if it meant merging with other souls.

Death gave him a deep nod, almost bowing. It turned,

and started to glide back towards the the black trains. Harry walked with him, trying to ignore the creepy face.

 **Before you reach your destination. You will be passing through the land of broken souls**.

Harry turned his head to look at Death, but It had vanished. In Its place, a train had arrived silently at the platform. It was as black, in stark contrast to the rest of the station, and the doors opened up in front of him. He shrugged, and got on. What could he lose?

The doors closed, and the train started to move.

Where the train was going, he didn't know. But the sign above the door said one word.

Remnant.

A description or a name? For the destination or the passenger?

The train started moving towards a very large tunnel with floating white,red,blue orbs that were glowing like stars.

'The land of broken souls'. Harry thought still staring out the window when three orbs(two blue and one red) entered the cabin and entering into his body. Harry was silent as he comteplated his situation he just hope his potter's luck will pull him of this one almost safely.

The train was plunged into darkness, as if entering a tunnel. In the darkness, he closed his eyes and grew sleepier and sleepier. His mind grew fuzzy.

What was he doing? Where was he? Who was he?

Names hovered out of reach, glimpses of identities and lives. His memories were foggy, blurred beyond recognition, but he remembered a few things.

A street. An ordinary street. A cafe was on the

corner, the smell of fresh bread wafting out. It was nice and sunny, a beautiful day. He was getting bread for kyrie.

He turned, and suddenly time had passed, night had fallen. Now, the street was filled with people running,hiding, screaming. When some beasts appeared 'demons'. His mind supplied he had to save them.

His family was safe now. Karin , Yuzu and his father isshin. His friends were safe too , now he could die in peace. His death won't be invain.

 **Mount Glenn - vale.**

Mountain Glenn was the kingdom of Vale's first

serious attempt at expansion. The kingdom

developed an elaborate underground metro system that allowed the settlers to commute to and from the main kingdom and the new territory, thus bypassing the danger of the Grimm, while also setting up an aggressive perimeter defense that worked for a short period of time, keeping the thousands of the city's residents safe in their new home.

However, Mountain Glenn did not boast the type of natural barriers Vale did, and as such Grimm attacks began to increase daily until inevitably they overwhelmed the city's defenses. These ever increasing attacks were partly due to the actions of Merlot Industries which worked to attract more Grimm for the purpose of experimentation.

In a last-ditch effort to stave off destruction, the

citizens of Mountain Glenn took refuge in the

tunnels they had initially cleared for their subways, converting them into an underground settlement and cutting themselves off from the surface entirely.

Unfortunately, this supposed safe haven was

eventually compromised when an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern filled with

subterranean Grimm. This left the town completely exposed and the remaining citizens beyond saving. With no other recourse, Vale sealed off the tunnels permanently, creating the world's largest tomb. The ruins of Mountain Glenn now stand as a dark reminder for history to see

The night time in mount glenn is always quiet apart from occasional grimms wandering about the ruins of the abandoned city but that was disrupted when a tear appeared in the sky and ball of fire slammed into a building.

"Boom"

Creating a large mushroom cloud of energy , before it receded back into the person in a newly formed crater forming a protecting dome around the sleeping figure protecting him till he wakes up.

But several blocks was cleared because of the explosion. But harry would not be harry if he didn't appear with a bang.

A/N **so this end my prolouge chapters.**

 **Chapter 3 will show harry struggle to accept his new form and beacon.**

 **No flames please and expect chapter 3 next week. And the mount glenn explaination was taken from rwby wikia**


End file.
